zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Rook
Rook is the kwami of Knowledge who is connected to the Raven Miraculous. With Rook's power, when he inhabits the Raven Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a raven-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Rook is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a raven and is covered in purple feathers with a dark purple beak. He has some tufts of feathers at his elbows and chest and a plump collection of feathers that form his tail. He has four long feathers sprouting from his forward that extend over the back of his head. His eyes are purple. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Rook has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Raven Miraculous, Rook can transform the wearer into the a raven-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Rook is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Rook is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Rook can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Rook possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Rook is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Rook is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Rook consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Rook is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Rook:' When fed the green potion, Rook becomes "Aqua Rook", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Rook gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Rook is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Rook's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Codex:' Rook's special power allows his owner to gain all knowledge and information about a chosen target. If used on a specific object, the individual will immediately gain all applicable knowledge about or within the object and how to use it. Unfortunately, the user will not retain knowledge granted by Codex upon detransformation. If the user happens to have some knowledge about the target object, they will retain only that knowledge after detransformation, as it was knowledge acquired prior to Codex's use. Skills *'Enhanced intelligence:' As the kwami of Knowledge, Rook bears information on a variety of subjects and can perfectly recall any information. There are occasional gaps in his knowledge, however, due to living within a Miracle Box when inactive, which can be for many years, even centuries. Since kwamis are unable to see what happens in the world outside while they live within a Miracle Box, Rook cannot gain new knowledge while inactive. *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Rook has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Rook begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Raven Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Rook must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Rook is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Rook's name comes from the bird of the same name, which belong to the same family as ravens. *Ravens are considered to be one of the most intelligent species of birds. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z